


Couldn’t end this way

by DarthKrande



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awkwardness, Ficlet, Nurmengard, Unexpected Visitors, Wordcount: 100, final scene, talk of the phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: An awkward alternative ending of CoG. Spoilers, obviously.





	Couldn’t end this way

He scrutinized the young wizard, his trophy from Paris. Now, only a few more words and a wand, and the boy’d be won over for good.

He was about to step closer to the obscurial when he heard the Floo activate. From the flashes of green flames stepped out a wizard, one he had known so well, one he had never intended to battle openly. One who was now grinning at him, confident that now he couldn’t be thrown out of the castle.

Why else would he be wearing their blood pack token on a necklace?


End file.
